


Congratulations

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander goes and basically roasts Peggy for cheating on John. I know, for once its backwards and it isn't alexander cheating on him! Yay!





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Old work
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

**"Congratulations"**

Peggy looks up in shock her eyes rimmed red. I walk to her and stare down at her.

"Alexander," she whispers in shock.

"Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid. Let's review. You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by having an affair of which no one asked you to do," Alex pauses to roll his eyes. "You were in a relationship with John, Peggy."

"I begged you to take a breather, you refused to. So scared of what your sisters will do to you. You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to. You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!"

"Alexander," she sobs.

"You've redefined your legacy! Congratulations." Alex says flatly. He refers to how she was always the forgotten sister and now she is well known for cheating.

"It was a sacrifice! People don't understand! She's not a slut Alex!

"You sleeping with her does not help your point to the people!" He takes a deep breath.

"Sacrifice?" Alex laughs bitterly.

"I languished in a loveless friendship with Laurens. My friend."

"I lived only to read his letters. I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?' That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away. But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay." He stops.

Alexander recently moved because of unknown reasons that he refused to tell. When he got the call from his confident (crush) friend-John-crying he snapped. He begged to go back to the states and when he did he immediately went to Peggy.

"And you know what I'm here to do?"

"Alexander please."

"I'm not here for you," he scoffs. "I know my best friend like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! And a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'! So I stood by. Do you know why? I love him more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time! Laurens!"

Peggy stays quiet when Alex sobs.

"Is the best thing in our lives! So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best guy! Congratulations! For the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for my best friend! So stay out of our lives! Congratulations!" Alexander stares at his once best friend before leaving.

When Alex got to his friends home he went in. He climbed up the stairs that led to John's room and he immediately went in. "John?"

The door behind him closed and he jumped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "Thank you Alex," the person murmurs. 

Alex's heart leaps when he feels their lips brush his neck. Alex blushes and notices that the blush highlights his freckles. He immediatlely brushes his red locks away from his face to turn his face and see John.

"John--" Alex jolts when his lips attach to his neck. He moans softly and instinctively moves his head to the side, exposing his throat more.

John opens his eyes slightly to look at the red head, his fingers brush the trail of freckles and his mouth sucks all the way to the front. Feeling something possesive stir inside him he holds him tighter.

"Jo--" Alex gasps and instinctively squeezes his legs shut when John's hand trail up in between his legs. 

"God Alexander," John says as he twirl the small boy around. "Congratulations for stealing my heart."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol wtf is this


End file.
